Odin
"Oh right, formalities and such. I'm called Odin." - Odin introduces himself to Derrick . Odin is the 10th member of Nightmare’s order to be seen in the story. He wears the traditional order's ‘uniform’ (cowl, pants, pointy shoes and Halloween-like skull mask covering his features). Like all male reapers, his mask is cracked and it differs of others by having the eye holes set in a ‘gleeful’ shape. The crack in his mask goes all the way down from one eye hole to the bottom edge of the mask and over the mouth. Biography Odin first appears to Derrick while he prepares to go out in an adventure with Alice and Lucas , but after meeting with Alice he seems to decide to stay in place to guard Derrick’s room. The next time he’s seen is by Lucia , Veneri and Misery , who find him just outside Derrick’s room. At Lucia's request, he follows her to her home to wait for Derrick.There he has remained with the group so far. From his backstory , it seems that Odin used to be a bully of some sorts who, while sleeping, was doused in some substance that left him badly burned. He heard dimming voices calling for someone and he retreated to a room that was cooler to escape the pain. After some time the abrasions on his skin disappeared, but the situation reverted back not long after and, while crippled by agony, Nightmare appeared and offered to stop it, which a desperate Odin immediately accepted. He received his name shortly after. Personality and traits Odin appears to be overly cautious or cowardly and seems to have a somewhat surly disposition in general, though it isn’t particularly directed to his comrade’s as much as general view on his (or the) situation. While still seeming to care for them, Odin seems annoyed or dissatisfied with his fellow reapers, particularly the more upbeat ones like Wynter and Veneri , despite still greeting the latter amicably when he sees her. He berates them in front of Derrick for allowing monsters into the house, yet is himself wary of facing a monster on his own , even with Derrick’s company, and states that with the exception of Ghen , all other reapers are comparatively weak and should probably stick to teamwork to face any enemies . While not sounding particularly happy about being part of the group, he admits to being thankful for no longer being alone. Additionally, while freely admitting to his past cruelty, he doesn't sound especially remorseful about his acts and even freely admits to thinking hurting others was amusing . Odin seems to have no qualms about emotionally manipulating someone else, since he quickly dissuaded Derrick from going to face a monster by claiming he'd feel bad if Derrick got hurt under his watch an that his companions may get worried by his absence. When Lucia proposes distancing herself from Derrick to highlight her importance, Odin is quick to note that as a sibling, Alice would have the natural advantage … unless Lucia manages to deepen their relationship . This may also be the reason he did not answer to Derrick messaging Lucia over Pesterchum despite being the one left in charge of handling it. Stats Trivia *Odin seems to be unsettled by Alice’s presence and hints that there is another reason for the reapers keeping quiet concerning her, possibly related to the fact they all exist within a construct. *He seems to be aware of Alice’s powers of illusions since he warns Lucia not to try and follow Alice and Derrick, which is exactly what had happened to her previously. *The name ‘Odin’ is the Anglicized form of Old Norse Óðinn which was derived from óðr "inspiration, rage, frenzy". It ultimately developed from the early Germanic *Woðanaz. In Norse mythology Odin was the highest of the Norse gods, presiding over art, war, wisdom and death. In Anglo-Saxon the meaning of the name Odin is: Wealthy defender.In Norse the meaning of the name Odin is: God of the sky. *While recognizing 'Odin' as a God's name, Derrick confused it with that of a greek god rather than an norse one. Category:Allies Category:Nightmare's Order